Sonny and The Falls
by PaigeK614
Summary: After a huge fight with Tawni Sonny ends up leaving So Random to go and work at Mackenzie Falls. What will happen ? Will So random fall apart with out Sonny ? Read and find out. Starts when Sonny is leaving.
1. Goodbye So Random

So Random

Tawni and Sonny's dressing room

" **I still can't believe your leaving us Sonny. " Tawni wines**

" **Why do you care ? " Sonny asks. " I mean you were never nice to me."**

" **Not true. " **

" **Name one time you were nice to me. " **

" **I can't think of one but there is one. " **

" **Okay. Still I would think you would be happy you got rid of me. "**

" **I am. I just can't believe you are leaving us for Mackenzie Falls I mean didn't we teach you better then that. "**

" **People at The Falls understand me. And at The Falls I won't have a roommate that doesn't like me. "**

" **Fine, whatever . Leave see if I care. We were fine before and we will be fine after. We really don't need you. "**

" **It's attitude like that that made it so I wanted to leave. So when Chad offered I toke it. "**

" **Ya you betrayed us and went running to Chad. "**

" **You know that that isn't true. You started the whole thing by saying you didn't want me here. Plus I didn't go running I was outside the studio and Chad walked by and asked me what was wrong. So I told him. Then he said if things don't get better I could always go to The Falls because they were looking for someone. Do you remember what you said when I told you I might go ? "**

" **No. "**

" **You said ' Go we don't need or want you here.' So I told Chad that I wanted the part. I auditioned and got it. So now I'm going "**

" **Fine go. But don't come back here crying if things don't work out."**

" **I won't. "**

**So Random **

**Prop house. **

" We're gonna miss you Sonny. " Zora says.

" It's been fun having you around. " Grady adds

" Have fun at The falls Sonny " Nico says shaking Sonny's hand

" You are always welcome to come visit us. " Grady adds

" What if I don't want her here ? " Tawni asks

" It's three verse one. We win. " Zora answers.

" Fine. Bye Sonny. " Tawni says leaving.

" Just ignore her. " Nico says looking at the door.

" Well I must be going. Bye guys. " With that Sonny walks out of the prop house for possibly the last time.

**Outside the Mackenzie falls studio**

" Here goes nothing " Sonny says to herself before opening the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. A new start

**Mackenzie Falls**

" Okay. Sonny you are going to play Olivia Ash. The new girl. She just moved to town from Canada. She is the one girl that didn't fall in love with Mackenzie at first site. You are rich but not as rich as Mackenzie Obviously. You are going to become good friends with Portlyn and Chloe . " Chad explains " That's all for now. "

" Okay got it. " Sonny replies.

" Okay let's go run lines with everyone else. " Chad says leading the way to the lounge.

**So Random **

" So it's agreed that we aren't getting anyone to replace Sonny ? " Tawni asks

" I guess so . " Marshall answers.

" I get my own room ! " Tawni shouts

" You have to share with Zora. " He corrects

" I'll pass. " Zora clarifies.

" Okay then Tawni gets her own dressing room " Marshall states

" Yes. Yes. Yes. Finally. " Tawni says

" Now go practice. "

**Mackenzie Falls**

**Stage **

" Hello my name is Olivia. " Sonny says.

" I'm Chloe . " Chastity says

" And I'm Portlyn. " Portlyn says

" So your new in town ? " Chastity says

" Yes. Just moved here from Canada. " Sonny says.

**Cafeteria**

**So Random table**

" Look at her over there laughing and having fun with them. " Nico says

" Ya. Well we don't need her. She was holding us back. " Tawni declares

" I hate to tell you this Tawni but we started getting more popular when Sonny was with us. " Zora whispers

" Why are you whispering. " Tawni asks

" I felt like it that's why. " Zora defends herself

" Don't use attitude with me Zora. " Tawni shouts

" Stop fighting you two. " Grady says.

**Cafeteria **

**Mackenzie Falls table **

" Looks likes The Randoms are falling apart without you Sonny. " Chad says.

" Well that isn't my problem anymore. " Sonny declares. " Every time they fought it was up to me to fix it. Now they can fix it themselves . "

" Ya they can. As you said it isn't your problem anymore. " Marta adds

" Exactly. " Skyler agrees

" Well let's get back to work. " Sonny says getting up.

" Ya let's " Chad agrees

**Outside studio **

" So how's Mackenzie Falls ? " Nico asks.

" Good. " Sonny answers.

" That's cool. "

" Ya it is. "

" Do you like it better there ? "

" There isn't any fighting there. And the people are really nice. "

" Chad is not nice. "

"He's nice to people on Mackenzie Falls. "

" Oh. "

" Well I have to go back to The Falls. Bye Nico. "

**So Random**

**Prop house.**

" She's one of them. " Nico says walking into the prop house.

" Who's one of them ? " Grady asks.

" Sonny. I was just talking to her. She's just like them now. And she likes them better then us. " Nico says

" Did she say that " Zora asks

" Practically " Nico yells

" What exactly did she say. " Zora asks

" She said that is no fighting. And that they are really nice. " Nico answers.

" We've lost her for good. " Zora whispers.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Sorry

**One week since Sonny left so Random.**

**Mackenzie Falls **

Tawni knocks on the door.

Chad opens the door.

" What do you want Tawni ? " Chad asks

" I want to see Sonny. " Tawni answers.

" Fine. " Chad replies. " Follow me. "

Chad leads Tawni to Sonny's dressing room then knocks on the door

" Yes ? " Sonny asks from inside

" You have a visitor " Chad answers.

" Okay . Let them in. " Sonny says,

Chad opens the door for Tawni

Tawni walks in closing the door behind her.

" Hello Tawni " Sonny says seeing who her visitor is.

" Hey Sonny. So how is life at The Falls ? " Tawni asks

" Great " Sonny answers. " How about So Random how is it going ? "

" Good. " Tawni lied. " Okay bad, The rating has fallen terribly . No one can think of a good sketch . "

" I'm sorry to here that. " Sonny replies.

"We need you " Tawni wines.

" You should have thought of that before. " Sonny says turning away from Tawni

" Well I didn't. " Tawni clarifies

" And now its too late. " Sonny replies

" What do you mean its too late. " Tawni asks

" I'm not coming back ." Sonny answers

" But you have to. We need you. " Tawni wines . " Would it help if I said sorry. ? "

" It won' t change my mind. " Sonny answers.

**So Random**

" Did you get her to come back ? " Nico asks Tawni.

" No. " Tawni answers

" What did she say ? " Zora asks

" She was all ' I'm not coming back.' I told her we needed her but it didn't work. " Tawni replies

" We shouldn't have sent Tawni. " Grady says.

" Why not ? " Nico asks.

" Because Tawni is the one that Sonny is mad at. " Grady answers.

" I'll go talk to her. " Zora says getting up.

**Mackenzie Falls**

" What did Tawni want ? " Chad asks

" She was trying to make me go back to So Random. Saying how they need me. " Sonny answers

" Oh. " Chad replies " And what did you tell her. "

" I told her it was too late and I wasn't coming back. " Sonny says.

Chad and Sonny hear a knock on the door.

" Come in. " Sonny calls

Zora opens the door and walks in.

Chad gets up.

" I'll be back later. " Chad whispers

" Hey Zora. " Sonny says.

" Hey Sonny. " Zora replies.

" So how are you doing ? " Sonny asks

" Good. " Zora answers " But So Random isn't doing good. "

" I heard. " Sonny replies. " Tawni told me. "

" We really need you Sonny. " Zora whispers

" I'm sorry Zora. But I'm not coming back. " Sonny replies

" Okay I understand. " Zora says

Zora gets up and leaves

" Bye Sonny " Whispers

" Bye Zora. " Sonny replies

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Laugh

" **What did Zora want ? " Chad asks**

" **Same thing as Tawni. " Sonny replies**

" **Should we re-banned them ? " Chad asks**

" **No. I don't think they will be back anytime soon. " Sonny says**

" **And why is that ? " Chad questions**

" **Because they sent Zora. And they know if I'm gonna say yes it would be to Zora. " Sonny answers**

" **Why is that ? " Chad whispers**

" **It's really hard to say no to Zora. " Sonny replies**

" **Oh. " Chad says " Well, we better get heading to lunch . " **

**Cafeteria **

**So Random table**

" Oh look here she comes. " Nico whispers

" Laugh so it looks like we're having fun. " Tawni demands.

" Why ? " Nico asks

" Because " Tawni answers.

" We tried that before it didn't work. " Zora replies

" Fine. " Tawni says getting up.

Tawni leaves.

**Cafeteria **

**Mackenzie Falls table **

" Looks like they are in another fight " Chastity says looking over at So Random's table.

" Ya. It does. " Sonny replies.

" Isn't this like the fifth fight in a week. " Skyler asks. " As long as they are fighting Mackenzie Falls will stay on top. "

" It would stay on top anyways. " Chad declares

" Yes very true. " Skyler agrees.

**Mackenzie Falls**

" **I like you. I like you a lot. " Chad says**

" **I like you too. " Sonny replies**

" **I must go ." Chad declares**

" **Why. " Sonny asks**

" **Because I must. " Chad replies**

" **But Mackenzie. " Sonny whispers**

" **Don't worry Olivia I will be back. "Chad says.**

" **Good job guys. " Skyler says**

" **Well that's a wrap for today. " Chad says**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	5. A possible end

So Random

One month since Sonny left.

" I'm sorry to tell you guys this but if we don't think of a way to bring up the rating soon they are going to cancel So Random. " Marshall tells the cast.

" WHAT " Tawni screams

" They are gonna cancel the show. " Grady says

" I heard him . " Tawni yells

" Then why'd you ask. " Grady asks

" Never mind. " Tawni says

" What are we gonna do ? " Zora asks

" I don't know. But something. " Nico answers

" I thought I would never say this but we need Sonny " Tawni states

" You've said that before. " Zora tells Tawni

" Oh well whatever, We need her. " Tawni says

" She won't come back we tried. " Zora replies

" Well we have to try again. " Tawni declares

**Mackenzie Falls **

" We need to speak to Sonny. " Zora tells the bodyguard

Skyler comes out.

" Sonny is in the middle of a scene at the moment. " he says

" Well we need to talk to her. " Tawni replies

" She's busy. " Skyler tells them

" Doing what ? " Grady asks

" A scene . I already said that. " Skyler answers.

" What's the scene about ? " Nico asks

" Why does it matter ? " Skyler asks.

Chastity comes out.

" Skyler it's time for you to go break up the kiss. " Chastity says

" Okay, " Skyler turns to the So Random cast." I'd love to stay and chat but I must be going. "

Skyler leaves thought the big door

" What kiss ? " Nico asks

" The kiss between Olivia and Mackenzie. " Chastity answers

" You mean Sonny and Chad, " Nico replies

" Ya. " Chastity says

" I can't believe she kissed him. " Grady yells

" It's called acting. " Tawni tells Grady.

" Of course it is. " Chastity says. " Well I have to go good day"

Chastity leaves

" What does she mean by ' of course it is " Zora asks

" I think she was trying to say it wasn't acting. " Tawni answers.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. I quit

Mackenzie Falls

Sonny's dressing room

" Sonny we really need you. So Random is going to get canceled if we don't do something fast. " Zora says

" WHAT ? " Sonny yells .

" So Random is going to get cancelled . " Grady replies.

" Why don't you guys get someone else to join the show. " Sonny asks

" We can't find anyone. " Tawni answers

" Okay. Get someone different every show. " Sonny replies

" I can't believe I didn't think of that. " Zora says giving Sonny a hug. " Thanks Sonny you probably just saved the show. "

" It's her fault we have this problem. " Tawni hisses

" It is not. " Sonny replies

" I hate to break it to you Sonny but it is. " Tawni says

" You told me to leave. So its yours . " Sonny shouts

" Is not. " Tawni declares

" It is. Now get off. All of you. " Sonny says

" Fine we will. " Tawni yells

So Random

Prop house

" I can't believe she kicked us out " Zora says

" It's Tawni fault " Nico adds

" Is not. " Tawni wines

" Is so. " Grady agrees with Nico

" Is not. " Tawni argues

" Yes it is Tawni. " Zora adds

" You know what Sonny did the right thing by leaving . Tawni says

" So what are you going to do leave now too ? " Zora asks

" Exactly. " Tawni answers

" But we need you. " Grady declares

" Oh well. " Tawni says

" And it's your fault Sonny left. " Nico adds

" How is it my fault ? " Tawni asks

" You drove her away with your attitude. " Nico answers,

Marshall's office.

" Marshall I quit. " Tawni says

" Are you sure you want to ? " Marshall asks.

" Yes positive. " Tawni replies.

ONE YEAR LATER

Zora, Nico and Grady have a new cast mate named Tina,

Tawni quit acting after she couldn't find a new job.

Sonny became Chad's new girlfriend and is still part of the Mackenzie falls cast

THE END.


	7. Auother's note Sequel info sorry

Hey guys I'm sorry I ended the story so suddenly but something has come up and I won't have time to write anymore. I may write a sequel when I get sometime I enjoyed writing this. I hope that you enjoyed it. If this gave you any cool ideas go ahead and write them. If you send me a link I will read them. Anyways as I said I'm sorry but something has come up.


End file.
